The present invention is directed to a lighting device which produces a chasing light effect. By chasing light effect is meant the optical illusion of moving light in a string or cascade of light sources. This type of light display produces a dynamic sensation and is particularly useful as background lighting in discotheques, restaurants and other places of entertainment. The invention may also be used in public places to indicate direction. In each application, the lighting device can be molded or flexed to the desired functional or ornamental shape.
The invention comprises one or more flexible transparent tubes which house a star connected network of miniature light sources. The light sources are disposed in a string array. A sequencer drives the star connected network to produce the chasing light effect. The transparent tubes are connected by means of a flexible coupler secured at opposite ends to adjacent tubes. No pin connectors or other relatively expensive electrical connector assemblies are required.
Heretofore, lighting devices using flexible transparent tubing were known. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,755,663, 2,713,629 and 3,714,414. The use of miniature incandescent light bulbs in a string array was also known. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,040.
None of those devices is capable of producing a chasing light effect. Those devices which employ transparent tubing require miniature light bulbs having no bases or sockets. The light sources are connected in parallel between a single pair of conductors disposed within the tubing. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,755,663 and 2,713,629. The use of only a pair of conductors facilitates the placement of the bulbs inside the tubing. In addition, it permits the connection of the network of light bulbs to conventional two-wire transformers or other supply devices. The use of a single pair of conductors also enables the tubing to be assembled in a cascade by means of male and female two-pin connectors.
The parallel connection of light sources between a single pair of conductors severely limits the light effects which may be obtained from the lighting device. Assuming no defective light sources, all light sources must be on or off at any instant of time. Thus, the prior art connections do not produce other than static light conditions. The light sources cannot be operated in a predetermined sequence to produce a dynamic or chasing lighting effect.
The present invention comprises a star connected network of miniature light sources using three or more conductors. An advantage of the invention is that it produces a dynamic or chasing light effect.
A further advantage of the invention is that the flexible transparent tubes can be cascaded using a simple flexible coupler.
A further advantage of the invention is that it obviates using male and female pin connectors or similar components to cascade the tubes.
Further advantages of the invention appear hereinafter.